


Domestic Affairs

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Saul make the most of a shutdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Affairs

Bill knew he was taking a big risk doing this, but he had nowhere else to go. He hadn't been able to return to _Universal_ because of the shutdown and the only person he knew who lived anywhere near port was Saul. 

He didn't even know if Saul was here. He thought this as he walked through Saul's neighborhood, his uniform and duffel garnering stares. What if Saul was out? What if he was working? He wasn't up to date on Saul's schedule, though he knew he'd been searching for work.

Thankfully, though, Saul was there to buzz him in and open the door. 

He was wearing boxers and nothing else, not even socks, and he looked more surprised to see Bill than Bill'd ever seen him. 

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?" 

Bill suddenly felt bad. Saul probably had never anticipating Bill ever coming to his apartment. It was small and crappy, and Saul didn't look ready for visitors. 

"The shutdown," Bill said by way of explanation. "I can't get back to _Universal_. Need to crash near port." 

"Ah." Saul moved away from the door to let him in.

Bill followed him over to the couch. "I was just watching the game," Saul said. Bill noted the takeout containers on the coffee table. At least he was eating. There were a lot more bottles than containers, though. "You can help yourself to dinner and beer." 

They sat on the couch together, Bill feeling very overdressed. 

"How long you think you're staying?" Saul asked. 

"'Til I can go back, I guess." 

Saul nodded and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. "Don't know if I can do much to entertain you here." 

"It's okay." Bill took him in. Usually, he liked to look at Saul shirtless. This, however, felt odd. 

"D'you want me to put on a shirt?" 

"Nah, that's okay." 

They watched the game, and then Saul stood up. "I'm going to bed," he said. "Need to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"I've got a job." He sounded proud. "Security guard. There's a warehouse by the docks."

"That's wonderful," Bill said. 

"You gonna be okay by yourself? I can call in." 

"No," Bill said firmly. "Go. I can amuse myself."

"Okay."

Bill hadn't considered sleeping arrangements. Saul said he'd have to get up early, so they'd just kissed and gotten in Saul's bed together. Saul was asleep quickly, though Bill was kept awake for quite a long time by a jittery feeling in his stomach. They'd never done this before, gone to bed without sex. It was almost... domestic.

The next morning, they had breakfast: instant oatmeal. Bill vowed to go shopping while Saul was at work.

"Well," Saul said, forking a hand through his hair. He looked even sexier doing that in the uniform. "I gotta get to work. You sure you won't be bored?"

Bill kissed him. "I'm sure. Have a good day, honey."

Saul rolled his eyes and gave him a dismissive wave as he shut the door.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest. Now what?

Well, he thought, the first thing would be to straighten up that coffee table...

**

When Saul came home, there were delicious smells coming from the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, opening the door.

Bill was in the kitchen, wearing an apron.

Nothing but an apron.

Saul stood stock still in the entranceway before he remembered to close the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he took off his shoes.

"Making dinner," Bill said absently. "Spicy noodles."

Saul took a look around as he made via way to the kitchen. "Place is spotless. How the hell'd you do all that?"

Bill just smirked, as Saul's arms descended around him and he accepted a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner'll be an hour," he said, removing the noodles from the heat. "They have to sit. Do you want a shower first?"

"No," Saul said. "I want you first."

From Bill's amused smile, Saul suspected he'd been hoping for that option.

At first, Saul couldn't keep his hands off him, pulling the apron off as he kissed him and tossing it aside. Then, gradually, his hungry kisses slowed. "An hour, right?

Bill smiled. "An hour."

"Okay." Despite his tiredness, Saul scooped Bill into his arms and staggered into the bedroom, tossing him onto the bed.

"What's got into you?" Bill asked, as Saul knelt beside him and began undoing his tie.

"You," Saul said. "You're so godsdamned sexy being here when I get home." He slid his hands down Bill's sides. "You want me to frak you? Been waiting for that all day?"

"Hell yeah. Why do you think I wasn't wearing anything when you got home?" 

"Turn over." Bill did so eagerly, lifting his ass up while Saul found the lube.

"I missed this," Saul said, slipping one slick finger into Bill's ass. Incredible. "Miss you so much while you're in space."

"Miss me even more after a long day at work?"

"You better believe it. Sitting in there, watching the cameras..." Saul shook his head. "I think about you, think about doing this." He withdraw his fingers. "Ready?"

Bill gasped. "Yeah."

All day, he'd fantasized about being inside Bill, just compounding how he couldn't get him in space to be so close. He was amazed he'd made it without frakking him last night. Saul gripped Bill's hips, thrusting harder. Bill cried out and seized the sheets of the just-made bed. Saul wondered what they must look like. That image in his mind nearly sent him over the edge and Bill's climax finished the job. They collapsed in a sweaty tangle.

"Gods," Saul breathed. "That'll bring a guy right home."

Bill propped his head up on his elbow. "And me making dinner won't?"

Saul rolled over onto his back. "Told you I wanted you first. Then dinner. Every night."

"So noted." Bill curled around Saul, keeping an ear out for his timer. "You know, these shutdowns can last months."

"Sweet Aphrodite, let it."


End file.
